


For all time. For all time.

by peccadilloes



Series: Leg Traps [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast is the only one to ask her outright if she did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all time. For all time.

Capable's hand hovers in the air, palm somewhere between her chest and velocity.

And Nux flips the rig.

The Dag, seeds clutched, voice a hush pushing out toward the pass. "Say, anyone else notice that storybook martyrdom?"

*

At home, at the Citadel. After she scrapes her palms along the words on the floor and knifes her hair to her scalp. After she eats, after she vomits. After she knuckles a wall til her skin comes off. Capable stacks a few brown books and carries their worn, musty guidance to the overlook. Throws them out above the pouring water.

Watches 'em flutter, break apart, drown.

*

A true fairy tale, a little baby Nux riding inside her. 

To be born perfect in every way. To grow up not a warlord, but a human. Raised and nurtured without -- but with many mothers, even grands.

Could be a girl.

And Capable becoming spinster. Carrying Nux's legacy in her posture and her sex. War widow.

An archetype. A reprieve. 

Toast is the only one to ask her outright if she did it. "Bad boy didn't wanna damage the goods? Or you fired off his little pinky when you--"

Capable sets her jaw.

Toast chews her tooth stick.

"Capable."

*

Six days later, she bleeds.


End file.
